<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop, Rewind, Romance by Jarl_Deathwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906960">Stop, Rewind, Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Deathwolf/pseuds/Jarl_Deathwolf'>Jarl_Deathwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrien AUGreste 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien AUGreste 2020, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Second Chance for fun and profit and love, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Deathwolf/pseuds/Jarl_Deathwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspik has finally done it, the highest point of his superhero career - asking Ladybug out on a date! Now he just has to make sure that nothing goes wrong...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrien AUGreste 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop, Rewind, Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn’t much left for Aspik to do but fuss over the details while he waited for Ladybug to show up. As he made sure the roses were in just the right position and all the candles were lit, he couldn’t help but marvel that she had actually said yes. </p><p>Was it because he had worn her down so much as Chat Noir? </p><p>Maybe the black cat miraculous was bad luck? That would explain that when Plagg got sick and had to get healed by the current Guardian, his love life immediately improved. Well, it improved once Ladybug, looking for a new, temporary, partner to replace Chat Noir had knocked on Adrien’s window with the Snake miraculous. </p><p>Of course, he hadn’t been bold enough to ask her out then and there. The mask gave him an extra boost in confidence that he just didn’t have when he was a civilian. But after a few akumas… getting used to the Snake miraculous all over again… She held out her fist for him to bump and it slipped out. </p><p>She ran away with a panicked screech, but by patrol that night she hugged him and said yes. His lips quirked up at the memory. He got the distinct feeling that the hug was to keep her from running off again, which helped ease his worries a little. It meant that he wasn’t the only one feeling nervous about tonight. </p><p>“Just about ready?”</p><p>Startled, Aspik fumbled the lighter and watched it slide into the alley below. He groaned and turned around to see Ladybug looking adorably bashful as she covered her mouth in embarrassment.</p><p>“S-sorry. I didn’t… I wasn’t trying to scare you.”</p><p>He gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry, I was wrapped up in my own head. I was probably  going to get startled no matter what.” He let out a defeated sigh and spared one last glance toward the alley.</p><p>“I see you dressed up for the occasion.”</p><p>Aspik looked back at Ladybug, whose eyes sparkled beautifully with mirth as she looked at his neck. He smirked and stood up straight.</p><p>“You like my bow tie?” He tugged at the ends of the high-class black piece. “I thought I’d better go all the way for this…” His nerve suddenly abandoned him and his mouth went dry. “...this d-date.”</p><p>Her face flushed red, but she smiled all the same. Her eyes tracked over the scene he’d made. </p><p>“I can see that.” She grabbed one of the roses and held it to her nose, breathing in deep. “You really did go overboard, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Well… you’re worth it, after all.” He pulled out her seat. “Shall we get started?”</p><p>Still blushing, but smiling confidently, the twinkle of good humor in her eye, she nodded.</p><p>“Let’s.”</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, as he made a big show of sitting down, he slid the timer on his bracelet up. This was going to be the best date he could make it, even if he had to try it over and over and over again.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Aspik held his hands up as if to defend himself, eyes wide as he looked at the looming anger of Ladybug across the table from him. </p><p>“I just meant-”</p><p>“What?” Ladybug said, leaning forward and narrowing her eyes at him. “What exactly did you mean by saying Chat Noir was useless?”</p><p>Desperately trying to get a hold of the situation, Aspik tried to cut in. “I didn’t mean it like-”</p><p>“He’s my partner!” She wasn’t letting him get so much as a sentence in. “I’m not going to sit here and listen to you bad mouth him like that.” Ladybug leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms angrily as she stayed out at the horizon. “Remember you’re only here temporarily. I’d have him back in a heartbeat if I could, but he still needs… rest.”</p><p>“I…” Aspik reached out, only to stop in the middle and set his hand down with a sigh. </p><p>The date had been going so well! On the one hand he really was touched that he as Chat Noir meant so much to her, but it was also hard to explain he didn’t have a grudge against… himself. But he couldn’t really explain that without bringing up that he <em>was </em>Chat Noir. Then again, she’d probably still be upset even if she knew he was talking about himself. </p><p>Well… that’s why he had Second Chance, at least. To keep his stupid mouth from ruining things for him. </p><p>Time for another shot at the perfect date with Ladybug!</p><p>-----------------</p><p>“So, um… yeah.” He finished lamely. “That’s why I’m pretty tired today.”</p><p>Ladybug shook her head in disbelief. “I knew you had a busy schedule, but… that just sounds awful. I can’t believe they have been running you ragged like this. And that’s on top of school stuff! Not to mention the superheroics.” </p><p>“N-no! That’s fine. Trust me, I’m used to it. Being a superhero is great.”</p><p>“But you <em>shouldn’t</em> be used to it. That’s the problem.” She sighed sadly. “I’m sorry I added to your workload. I understand getting swamped with work thanks to the miraculous.”</p><p>Aspik wanted to scream. Why did he feel like he needed to respond to her playful teasing about the rings around his eyes with the truth? Wouldn’t it have been fine if he had just said something sweet like ‘I was up all night thinking about you’?</p><p>But no, he didn’t do that. Instead he brought up his busy schedule, his not-great home life, and his absent father. Which all brought the mood down. Where once she had been laughing and joking with him, now her eyes only held pity for him. It wasn’t exactly a good place for a first date to be.</p><p>At least, he thought so. He’d never been on a real date before so this was all new territory to him. Still, he was pretty sure that he wanted his date to be one solid mass of fun and joy and happiness, untarnished by even a single moment of bad feelings. As much as he didn’t want to, he needed to reset if this was going to be the perfect date that he knew Ladybug deserved. </p><p>------------</p><p>As he explored so many avenues of conversation with Ladybug, Aspik felt like he was in one of his dating sims again. And not just the weird one that was made of like six different versions of himself, from civilian form to his hero personas. </p><p>The analogy helped him get through attempt after attempt. After all, the golden ending for all those dating sims required a ton of work. And for Ladybug? He was willing to put in all the work that he possibly could to pull it off. </p><p>It would help if he didn’t spill juice on his date.</p><p>Aspik hovered over her, holding a towel but unable to move at all since actually helping her would require patting down her lap with the towel. Which felt like something out of a much less innocent dating sim. </p><p>Thankfully after a couple moments, Ladybug cut the Gordian Knot by taking the towel from him. He slinked back to his seat and set his head on the table in shame. He groaned frustratedly. </p><p>“Aspik, it’s not <em>that</em> bad…” Ladybug chuckled, a little nervously. “I mean you should see me out of the suit. I’m a clumsy mess.”</p><p>Aspik shook his head. Ladybug was very sweet, telling blatant lies like that to make him feel better, but it was clear that this was another failed timeline. Time for attempt number… well, he wasn’t completely sure any more. </p><p>-----------------</p><p>Finally! </p><p>No spilling, no bad taste jokes, no accidentally bringing down the mood. </p><p>Just her and him, having fun, talking and joking. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but honestly he didn’t even care anymore. The fact that they were even heroes had left his head and all that really mattered was that she was an amazing girl and he was lucky enough to be spending the evening chatting with her. </p><p>As they stood up, about to part ways for the evening, Aspik took her gently by the hand. </p><p>“Thanks for going out with me.” He chuckled as he glanced around the rooftop. “Literally!”</p><p>She giggled. “N-no problem. I had a great time.”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down bashfully. “So what would you say to…” He glanced up at her with a nervous smile. “...another date?”</p><p>She blinked in surprise. “Oh! I, um-”</p><p>“Before you answer!” He held up both hands. “I just want to say that I really enjoyed our time together tonight. You’re just… amazing. You’re kind and sweet and smart. Not to mention beautiful! I mean… wow.” All the breath left him at once as he looked at her. “I just really… I like you. A lot.”</p><p>A blush spread across her face. “That’s- I-”</p><p>Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out. It started to worry Aspik, who shifted from one foot to the other, suddenly second guessing everything he had just said. Had he come on too strong? This was only the first date after all. He had only barely managed to refrain from mentioning their eventual marriage and getting a cat and hamster. </p><p>Reflexively, his hand went to the bracelet and he pulled back the slider…</p><p>...only for nothing to happen. </p><p>He glanced down at the bracelet in surprise and realized that his window of Second Chance had closed. Like it or not, this was the timeline he was stuck in.</p><p>“Wait a minute.” His attention was drawn back to Ladybug, who was looking suspiciously between him and his bracelet. “Have you been using your powers on this date?”</p><p>“Um…” Without a safety net, Aspik’s nervousness shot through the roof. He defaulted to the truth and squeaked out, “Yes?”</p><p>Ladybug put a hand to her face and for a moment he was worried she was going to be upset with him. But then, when she lowered her hand, he realized she was smiling.</p><p>“I should’ve guessed that might happen.” Ladybug shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully.</p><p>“So you aren’t… mad?”</p><p>“No, it's honestly endearing. I’m flattered you tried so hard, but don’t do it again, okay? I like our dates, flaws and all. Speaking of.” She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. “How many tries did you go through?”</p><p>“Um…” Aspik did some quick math in his head. “...Twenty three? I think?”</p><p>“Well,” she said, moving her hands to her hips. “It looks like you’ve robbed me of around twenty three dates then. Which means you owe me that many more. Sound like a deal?”</p><p>He blinked in surprise before grinning. “As you wish, my lady.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>